Sly Cooper In: The Twelve Heists of Christmas!
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Sly & the gang recite their own version of the famous holliday song!


This story is meant to be nothing but silly, it is not meant to make sense in any way. Please don't hate me if it's no good, I couldn't help but write it!

(I don't own Sly Cooper or The Twelve Days of Christmas.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve, & Sly, Bentley, Murray, & Carmelita were having a Christmas get-together. After they had their fill of eggnog & turkey, Sly had a suggestion.

"Hey guys," He said. "Why don't we sing some Christmas carols?"

"We already did that earlier Sly." Murray commented.

"Oh. Well… we could make up our own words to the songs!"

"Hey, that sounds like fun." Murray clapped his hands.

"What? You two _must_ be bored." Said Carmelita, who was still wondering why she was here.

"I must agree with Carmelita." Said Bentley. "It does seem kinda silly."

"Nah," Returned Sly. "It'll be fun. We can make up new words to The Twelve Days of Christmas. Here, I'll start."

Sly turned on the music, thought for a moment, & began. "_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" Sly nudged Bentley. "Come on Bentley! You know you want to."

Bentley thought for a moment & decided "Why not?" He immediately came up with the next words. "_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._"

Sly patted his friend on the back & said, "Your turn Murray."

Murray pondered on the words for a couple of minutes, then sang, "_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 3 lifelong pals," He hugged all three of them, including Carmelita. "2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._"

Sly walked over to Carmelita. "Come on, it's your turn."

"Not in a million years Ringtail." She replied.

"Ok then, I'll go again." He had already prepared the next verse. "_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" Sly saw that none of his friends had any ideas, so he continued. "_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_" He looked at Carmelita. "_-- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" Sly was having fun now. He had one more verse which he just _had_ to use. "_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" He nudged Carmelita once more. "Come on! Try it!"

"Oh alright! If it will get you out of my hair!" She shouted. She stood up & began to sing. "_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" She glared at Sly. "Happy now?" she acted mad, even though she was starting to have fun.

"I most certainly am." Sly loved Carmelita's addition to the song, but had another of his own. "_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 8 stealthy moves, 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._"

"Ooh, ooh! Let me try another!" Bentley shouted. "_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 9 computer programs, 8 stealthy moves, 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" Sly & Murray applauded.

"Alrighty then, let me try one more." Said Carmelita. "_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 10 sets of handcuffs, 9 computer programs, 8 stealthy moves, 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._" Sly flinched slightly at the mention of 'handcuffs'.

"Ok," Murray shouted. "My turn!" He thought for a second & sang, "_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: 11 brand new car parts, 10 sets of handcuffs, 9 computer programs, 8 stealthy moves, 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree._"

"Alright guys," said Sly. "I think we all want one thing this Christmas. Right?"

They all looked at each other & nodded. They then sang the rest of the song together. "_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: **12 Sly Cooper sequels**, 11 brand new car parts, 10 sets of handcuffs, 9 computer programs, 8 stealthy moves, 7 rooftop chases, 6 priceless, jewels, -- **a five-second head start!** -- 4 stupid villains, 3 lifelong pals, 2 clues in bottles, and a Clockwerk in a pear tree!_"

They ended the song & laughed with each other.

"You know Sly," Said Carmelita. "That _was_ kind of fun."

"I told ya so." Sly replied. They looked up & saw that they were under the mistletoe. They looked at each other, shocked at first, then embarrassed, and then… they just looked at each other. Till Sly whispered, "You wanna give me another five-second head start?"

Carmelita turned red & punched Sly right in the face. He fell to the ground, more phased than hurt. "You just can't leave well enough alone can you Ringtail?" She growled.

"No," he mumbled. "I guess not. Oh well."

& that is the story.

Happy Holidays!

The End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't ask me why Carmelita was at a Christmas party with Sly & the gang without dragging them down to prison, I'm not quite sure myself! Hope you liked it. Send plenty of reviews if ya did! Pleeeaaaase?

(p.s. **It's good to be back!!**)


End file.
